A Ghostly Greeting
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Gena and Cassie enter the Grant Mansion and are welcomed by the unearthly inhabitants.


**Here's a story I always wanted to do with guestsuprise's OCs Gena and Cassie! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p>Gena and Cassie was walking home from work. Not too long ago, she met Alien X, Feedback, Swampfire and Four Arms. They nearly scared them to death, but after the dust cleared, they became friends.<p>

But now, the two girls were all alone. It was a dark, spooky night. Gena would never admit she scared easily, but she was a bit jumpy tonight. She had to get back home and fast.

"AAAAH!" Gena and Cassie yelped when thunder was heard. A downpour of rain came down on them.

"Oh, man!" Cassie said as she shielded herself from the rain. "Let's take shelter over there!" She pointed to an old mansion at the top of a hill.

"The Grant Mansion?!" Gena squealed. Gena as well as everyone else in town knew the Grant Mansion was haunted.

Gena and Cassie were shivering in her shoes. But they has to get out of the rain. Gena nervously opened the rusty iron gate and walked up to the haunted house.

Gena knocked on the door, but no one answered. "Oh, well! That's that!" Gena said. They were about to leave when the door opened, all by itself. Gena and Cassie's eyes couldn't be any wider. "What...?"

Suddenly, something pushed the girls from behind and into the house. Then the door slammed shut, locking them inside.

The girls were scared beyond belief. Gena tried to calm herself and a quivering Cassie down by putting her arms around her. "Okay, just relax, Cassie. There has to be a logical explanation for this. There's no such things as ghosts."

Just then, an disembodied voice hissed. "Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gena and Cassie screamed and ran away deep in the manor in different directions.

Gena kept running until she arrived in the living room. She was completely out of breath and took a seat in an old arms chair. "Okay, calm down, Gena." she panted shakily. "Just stay calm."

_"Wooooooo..."_

Gena started to get goosebumps when she heard the same voice moaning eerily. She heard the moaning again, followed by an evil cackle. Only this time, it came from beside her. Gena looked to her side and saw a greenish white ghost with green chains and wore green cuffs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gena screamed and jumped right out of her seat, landing hard on the floor. She gasped in horror as she beheld the frightening phantom. "A g-g-g-gho-gho-"

"Ghoooooost!" the specter wailed, laughing maniacally.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gena screamed in pure terror and ran for her life.

* * *

><p>Cassie kept running until she saw an open door and ran inside. It was too dark to see, but she was able to make out a large trunk of some kind against the wall to hide in. Cassie quickly ran inside the closed it shut.<p>

"I should be safe in here." Cassie exhaled a sigh of relief. "I hope Gena's okay..." She leaned back against the trunk and was pressed against something as Sasha felt a strange texture when she moved her left hand.

Cassie clenched her teeth, suppressing her alarm. She pulled on what her hand caught, and when she saw what it was, she eyes bulged out.

It was a strap of gauze. Cassie whimpered as she slowly turned her head and saw a pair of glowing green eyes look down at her.

"MUMMY!" Cassie screamed as she fled the sarcophagus. She headed for the door but two tendrils tied around her ankles and pulled her down. Two more tendrils grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the floor. Cassie squealed when the mummy emerged.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" he bellowed, approaching his trapped victim. "You have awoken me, now you must suffer the consequences!"

Cassie shivered as the monster raised his hands and moved towards her. She shut her eyes, fearing what he'll do.

Then Cassie felt her shirt lifted up and felt something soft wiggle on her belly. Cassie started to giggle. She looked down saw the mummy tickling her with his gauze fingers.

"Heeheeheehahahahahahahahaha! W-What are youhohoho doing?!" Cassie laughed as the mummy continued to tickle her.

The mummy chuckled. "You've entered here and now you shall suffer my wrath!" he said in a playful tone. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Cassie laughed and bucked around feeling those evil mummy's fingers on her belly. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! O-OH, THOSE FINGERS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Oh, are my fingers too tickly? Do they tickle your tummy? Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!" The mummy teased and kept tickling.

Poor Cassie just laughed in agony. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! W-WHEN ARE YOU GONNA STOP?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

With that noted, the mummy decided to end this, by bending down and blew great big raspberries into Cassie's belly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOO!" Cassie screamed to high heavens. "I-I'M SORRY I WOKE YOU! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! JUST STOHOHOHOHOP!"

At last, the mummy stopped. "Learned your lesson, Cassie?"

"Huh?! How do you know my name?!"

"Swampfire told me all about you. I'm an alien as well. The name's Snare-oh." He picked her up and cradled her to his chest. "I heard another person screaming in the house. It must be Gena. Come on! Let's go find her.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Gena was running and screaming until she arrived at the door, but the ghost phased through the door, blocking her escape. "Going somewhere?" the ghost hissed.<p>

Gena screamed and ran away from him. She continued to run until she was in the kitchen and hid in the pantry, she slumped against the wall to catch her breath.

"This is impossible..." she gasped. "Ghosts can't be real..."

The ghost popped through the wall, right next to Gena. "Spooky, isn't it?"

Gena screamed again and jumped back, knocking over various foods, including a bottle of syrup that tipped over and poured all over Gena's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Gena screeched as she felt the sticky syrup over her head. "GHOST SLIME! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Gena burst through the pantry door and continued to run. Then she bumped into someone. It was Cassie. "Gena, are you alright?"

"Cassie! We gotta get out of here before-" Then Gena looked up and saw Snare-oh. She screamed and ran the other way, only to have the ghost block her path.

Gena yelped and hid behind Cassie in fright. "A g...g...ghost!" Cassie stammered.

Gena was the first to run when a werewolf jumped in her way. Gena tried to scream, but fear clotted her throat, so she wheezed in terror as the werewolf licked his drooling chops.

Gena backed say until she bumped into something. She turned and saw a Frankenstein monster growling down at her.

Now Gena was a complete wreck, her fragile mind couldn't take anymore of this, any more monsters could drive her off the deep end. Then her eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she saw a vampire walk in.

That was the last straw for Gena's sanity. She spluttered like a lunatic before she ran away screaming as loud as she can scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gena was so scared and running so fast, she failed to notice that she was in the path of a wall and ran right into it, falling to the floor unconscious.

Everyone cringed, feeling the girl's pain. They walked over to check on her. Cassie raised a brow. "Is that syrup all over her?"

The wolf sniffed Gena and started licking the syrup off of her, that's when Gena woke up. And when she saw a wolf in her face, she screamed and tried to run. But the Loboan pinned her down.

"AAAAAH! NO! PLEASE! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M TOO YOUNG!" Gena shrieked.

Snare-oh kneeled down beside her. "It's okay, he won't hurt you. None of us will."

The wolf responded by picking up where he left off, licking the syrup off Gena.

"NO! Get him off! He's tasting me! He's-hehehehehe!" Gena started to giggle when the wolf's licking started tickling her. "Get him-hahahahahahaha! G-Get-hahahahahaha!" Gena couldn't do anything but laugh as Blitzwolfer kept licking her.

After the licking, Gena was coated in slobber. "Eeeewww! Werewolf drool!"

The ghost laughed and hovered towards her. Gena screamed and scrambled to get away from him. But the werewolf grabbed her arms and held them up.

She was trapped as the ghost came for her. "Woooooo! Now I'm going to get yoooou!" he wailed in his spookiest voice. Gena whimpered and turned away in fear, knowing this was the end.

"Hehehehehehehe!" Gena giggled when something slithered across her neck. She looked and gasped when she saw it was a tentacle! In fact, there were several tentacles coming from the ghost's chest!

"Tickle time!" And the ghost's tentacles began tickling all over Gena's upper body, getting her stomach, underarms, and sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gena laughed as those slithery tentacles tickled and teased her.

"Cootchie, cootchie, cootchie! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" The ghost tickled as Gena struggled and squirmed in agony. Then the tickly tentacles went to work only on her stomach.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gena laughed as tears of ticklishness ran down her cheeks. She was subjected to seemingly endless tickle torture when all of a sudden the tentacles stopped.

Taking some deep breathes, Gena was beyond relieved when the tickling was over. The tentacles slithered back inside the ghost. "Better?"

Gena just kept breathing, she's had a long terrifying night.

Cassie came to Gena's side when the wild released her. "Gena, these guys are aliens. Four Arms and Swampfire told them about us."

"We just wanted a little fun ya, that's all. I'm Ghostfreak by the way. That's Snare-oh, Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer and Whampire."

Gena just glared at him, still huffing. She turned away from him.

"Now Sasha, do you need another tickle?" Ghostfreak asked, his tentacles coming out. Gena gasped and shook her head as she scooted away and hid behind Cassie.

"You really don't have to be afraid." said a deep voice.

Gena and Cassie gasped seeing the Frankenstein and vampire. "More monsters..." Gena said nervously.

"What's all the noise, babe?"

Everyone saw Sasha Jocklin walk in. The vampire smiled and shared a kiss with her, much to the girls' shock.

Sasha noticed the two girls. "Oh, you must be Gena and Cassie. Welcome." She noticed their stares. "And don't worry, these monsters don't bite.

Finally realizing these monsters meant no harm, Gena was finally able to relax. "Oh, man. What a night..."

"Why don't we talk about it over a midnight snack? I'll make up some biscuits." Sasha said.

Whampire licked his lips. "Sounds good to me!"

"Same here!" Blitzwolfer barked.

Gena couldn't help but laugh. "Well, better the biscuits than us!"

After the biscuits, Grna and Cassie returned hime feeling a lot happier now, knowing that they've made some more new friends.


End file.
